


A La Nanita Nana

by Veeebles



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cute, First Time, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Smut, babbling clay, i needed tony singing and playing guitar, slightly obsessed, some fun, spannish lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: He went to place the instrument aside but Clay reached out to stop him, a hand on his wrist, smiling back at the confused expression on Tony’s face.“Play it for me, please.”The shorter boy stared at him for a few heart beats, a strange expression on his face and Clay worried he had overstepped his boundaries for a moment. But then a large, warm hand came over his, squeezing his fingers, that handsome face smiling at him.





	A La Nanita Nana

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lullaby A La Nanita Nana  
> I got the lyrics online so if i got anything wrong please forgive me, and let me know and i will correct it :)

He pulled up in front of the Padilla house.

The night was warm; mid-summer and Clay was enjoying being on summer vacation, getting to spend more and more time with his closest friend. He had started seeing Tony every other day, then every day after he and Brad had ended things.

Clay had honestly never liked Brad much. He was jealous of how close he and Tony were and never made the effort to make Clay feel comfortable when they all hung out together. Clay had tried to step back a little, see Tony less, let him and Brad go back to how they used to be, or at least be able to stay in the same room for more than an hour without a fight braking out. But the more Clay backed off, the stronger Tony advanced, until he was blowing Brad off to drive to Clay’s house in the middle of the night, panicking that Clay didn’t want to see him anymore, which was of course the complete opposite. Tensions had rose until Brad gave Tony an ultimatum; it was him or Clay. Clay was ashamed to admit the thrill in his stomach when Tony just glared at Brad, then turned, grabbing Clay’s hand and tugged him into the mustang, firing up the engine and driving off, leaving Brad on the side of the road. Tony had been with Clay every day since, pouring himself out to Clay, explaining that he and Brad had been drifting before Clay even came into the picture, that Brad pushed him too much to do things he wasn’t ready for. He told him that he was uneasy around Brad, never felt he could truly be himself.

Not like when he was with Clay.

That had been around two months ago. Today, he had been busy with a shift at the Crestmont and Tony had work in the Garage to catch up on. Clay had left his shift as the sun was setting, pulling out his phone to see a text from the one person on his mind.

_Tony: Missed you today, feels strange not seeing your dorky face all the time. If you’re free after your shift come by my place and we can watch a movie or something, the family is out :)_

Clay had only gone home to change out of his awful uniform and was speeding across town in seconds, finding himself very eager to see the other boy, the anticipation rising in him like a storm of butterflies the closer he got to his house.

He walked his bike up to the porch of the house he knew all too well when he heard it; soft, warm strums of a guitar.

Tony was sitting on the 2-seater chair swing on the porch, eyes closed, a guitar nestled in his arms, his fingers plucking the strings, and he was singing. It was some slow, Spanish song, he swayed back and forth as he played, a boot-clad foot rocking him gently. Tony’s voice was low and velvety, singing smooth and sending shivers down Clay’s spine.

He leaned his bike against the wall, trying to be as quiet as he could, but the small noise of his handlebar meeting the wall had Tony’s eyes open and warm when they found him.

Clay felt something inside him flip at those eyes.

“Clay, hey, you got here fast.”

Clay smiled back bashfully, climbing up the porch to sit across from the Puerto Rican. The smaller boy’s fingers still played aimlessly with the strings, filling the air with gentle noise that soothed Clay’s mind.

“Yeah,” he laughed a little awkwardly, not wanting to admit that he had got here so fast because every second he didn’t spend with this guy he counted as a waste of his life, “I didn’t know you played guitar.”

He watched him smile, ducking his head to look fondly at the instrument.

“My Dad gave it to me, I play in my spare time, I’m still learning though and I only know one song.”

“Which one?”

“Just a Spanish lullaby my mama used to sing to me and my brothers.”

He went to place the instrument aside but Clay reached out to stop him, a hand on his wrist, smiling back at the confused expression on Tony’s face.

“Play it for me, please.”

The shorter boy stared at him for a few heart beats, a strange expression on his face and Clay worried he had overstepped his boundaries for a moment. But then a large, warm hand came over his, squeezing his fingers, that handsome face smiling at him.

“Okay, but don’t expect too much, I’m still rusty.”

Tony shuffled over in the chair, nodding to Clay to sit beside him, instead of the hard floorboards. Clay squeezed in next to him, shuffling as Tony angled his body so he was nearly facing him. He cleared his throat and ducked his head to watch his fingers, plucking a few strings to warm up before a soft, sweet melody filled the air.

“A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea. A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella. Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea.”

Tony sang along softly, Clay didn’t understand Spanish all that well but he didn’t mind. Listening to his deep voice carrying each note perfectly, Clay was completely mesmerised. Tony’s fingers never faltered, moving up and down the instrument with surprising finesse.

“Mi niña tiene sueño bendito. Sea, bendito sea. Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva. Cantando y llora. Calla mientras la cuna se balancea. A la nanita nana nanita ella.”

He raised his head and those brown eyes found Clay’s and he was unable to look away. Tony still sang, still played, looking right at him and Clay’s body was warming, his heart beating faster, the thrill in his stomach building faster and faster.

“Fuentecita que corre clara y Sonora. Ruiseñor que en la selva. Cantando y llora. Calla mientras la cuna se balancea. A la nanita nana nanita ella. A la nanita nana nanita ella. Nanita ella”

He really was beautiful, he thought His tanned skin so smooth and clear, his eyes so big and warm and brown, full of honesty and complete sincerity. Not for the first time, Clay felt a little something in the air between them. It was something he had found lacking in Hannah, something that was alive and buzzing, a connection that charged from Tony’s body to Clay’s, something that made Clay stare at the Puerto Rican’s lips, wonder how they would feel against his own.

He hadn’t even noticed Tony had stopped playing, not until he was moving, setting the guitar down to lean against the wall beside him. Some small part of his mind told him to move back, break this crazy tension that was between them, but he couldn’t do it.

Instead, he found himself leaning in.

Tony’s thigh was pressed against his, his breath was ghosting over Clay’s neck, his eyes still boring into him. He was so close now and Clay was losing control of his mind fast, he just stared and stared, licking his lips and watching in fascination when Tony did the same.

Tony raised a hand to the back of Clay’s neck and he pulled him in gently, capturing his lips with his own, kissing him firmly.

Clay’s world exploded, he was kissing him back with hunger he didn’t know he had inside him, Tony kissed him so wonderfully, his lips warm and sure against him. A hand slid around his waist and he was being pulled closer, Tony leaning back against the chair and Clay falling across his chest, fingers tangling in his gel slicked hair, sighing at the feeling of Tony’s hands, so warm and strong and big, sliding up and down his back, holding him close and sure. It just felt so damn good to be held by him, to be kissed by him, he was moaning against those lips and Tony was gasping into his mouth and Clay’s head was spinning with how good it was.

Clay had kissed girls before but he had never felt the need to moan when he did. He had seen it in movies, heard the ladies whimper and sigh when they got kissed and he had always wondered if there was something wrong with him, that he didn’t feel anything when he kissed them. Even with Hannah, someone he had loved from afar for so long, when he had pressed his lips to hers it had just been that. Just a kiss, nothing more than a kiss from his mother or a kiss from a friend.

But _this_ kiss, Tony’s lips, it was amazing. He felt his chest swell, his fingertips tingle and move with some unknown force to press against the darker boy’s skin, finding confidence from somewhere when he lifted the hem of his t shirt to press his fingers against the rolling muscles of his stomach. His nails scraped against the trail of hair there, following it down to where it disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

Tony’s growl against his mouth spoke right to his dick, already feeling it strain uncomfortably in his jeans.

“Clay…”

He grinned at the sound of his voice; rough and husky and full of want, he could have listened to him all night long.

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?”

Clay didn’t have a clue. This was all so unlike him. Sure, he had admired Tony from afar for a good few months now and yeah, he knew he was handsome, ripped as fuck and strutting about in his leather jacket and combat books like every girl’s wet dream come true. He had never thought he would actually act on this, though, let alone have his feelings recuperated.

That confidence that was coming from somewhere surged in him again and he trailed his fingers lower, Tony’s teeth nipping at his bottom lip when he squeezed him through his jeans, delighting in how fucking hard he was, all because of him.

“Don’t you want this, Tony?”

What on earth was happening to him? Where was all this coming from? This was something he dreamed about or fantasized in the shower as he stroked himself fast, coming all over the shower wall, his moans of Tony’s name muffled into his arm as he bit down on his skin, so no one would hear him, he never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever say these things to Tony.

Tony didn’t seem to mind, actually, he seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

Clay’s stomach thrilled when Tony’s hands pulled him closer, hitching his legs up so he was straddling him, big, booted feet keeping them stable on the swing as he moved Clay how he wanted him. He broke their kiss and leaned back against the chair, swollen, red lips smirking up at him, those eyes dark, pupils dilated with his desire, his fingers digging into his hips when Clay experimentally rolled his hips down against him.

“Clay-” he ground out, eyes blowing wide when he did it again, and again, rutting against him shamelessly.

“Tell me, Tony.”

“Please, Clay – need this…want it…wanted you for so long-”

Tony kissed him fiercely, his tongue slipping into his mouth, tasting him and moaning again and again, fingers pressing into his skin, hips rolling into him, his name whispered between kisses. Clay moaned against his lips, moaned at how he felt, how much he wanted this. Tony’s admission that he had been wanting this too, wanting Clay all along made his chest swell with happiness, unable to believe that Tony fucking Padilla _wanted_ _him_.

“Clay -” Tony gasped, breaking the kiss and turning his head to look away, chest heaving as he breathed heavy, “we should talk about this…”

Clay didn’t want to talk, not now, not when he was getting exactly what he wanted.

His lips attached themselves to the skin of Tony’s now exposed neck and he grinned when the shorter boy’s fingers dug into him, his head thrown back to give more room as Clay sucked and bit and kissed up and down his neck. He railed his way up to his ear and sucked on his ear lobe, grinning when Tony gasped and shivered. He kissed up the outside of his ear, licked the rim, whispered his name into it until Tony growled, grabbing his thighs and standing, Cay wrapped around him.

“Diablo,” he growled at him as he carried him inside, kicking the door open and walking with him like he weighed nothing. Clay’s stomach thrilled when he mounted the stairs two at a time, walking them into his bedroom, those dark eyes intense, watching him all the while.

He laid him out surprisingly gently on his bed and sat back. Clay watched with growing need as those fingers slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, moving lower and lower until Tony was peeling it off, revealing his tattoos, his flawless skin, those damn muscles. He threw it to the floor and Clay was panting as he watched him kneeling there, dark and muscled and watching him like he was the most delicious thing he had ever seen.

Clay lost patience, surging up to grab Tony by the back of the neck and kiss him firmly. Tony’s answering moan fed the fire in him, his hands coming to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling away from the kiss only to rip it off Clay, their mouths colliding once more when he threw it carelessly behind him.

Clay clung to him, fingers tangling in his dark hair, Tony’s hands coming around him, fingers pressing into his hips, pulling his legs to wrap around him as they fell back onto the mattress. Clay couldn’t describe how good it felt to have Tony on top of him like this, how amazing his skin felt against his own, how good he tasted when his tongue slipped into his mouth.

“C-Clay…please,” he could have lost it right there and then from Tony’s voice alone; rough and husky and breathed against his skin.

“Yes?”

“If you want to stop, tell me now,” he panted, leaning back to look into his eyes, breathing heavy against his chest, “if you don’t I won’t be able to, you’re driving me crazy here.”

Clay couldn’t help but grin at that, immensely pleased with the effect he was having on him.

“Keep going, Tony, please.”

“Clay…are you sure?”

“Please, Tony, I want this, I’m sure, I’ve been thinking about it often enough and it’s not like it’s my first time in mean I’ve kissed people before and me and Jeff got drunk once and did some stuff and sure I’m a virgin but I want to lose it with you because I’ve been head over heels for you for months now and I know I want this but it's sweet you’re so caring but I want you to know that I really do want this even though I know I’m like a virgin and don’t really know what I’m doing and might end up disappointing you but I just-”

Tony ceased his mindless babbling with a kiss, smiling against his lips.

“Okay, okay, I just wanted to be sure.”

Clay smiled back at him, hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Also, we’re going to talk about you and Jeff ‘doing stuff’, later.”

Clay blushed, god, he hated when he babbled, “it wasn’t anything really it was just hand jobs and it wasn’t even that good it was really awkward and -”

“Clay, please stop talking, I really don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Sorry.”

Tony shook his head, smiling down at him full of amusement. He leaned forwards and kissed him softly, sighing against his mouth when Clay pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and scratching his nails gently against his scalp.

Tony’s tongue licked at his lips and Clay opened his mouth to him, shivering when he tasted him sucking on his tongue sending jolts of electricity straight to his groin. He was moaning again, unable to help it, Tony making him feel so much.

His lips moved to his neck, kissing sucking, biting here and there, finding sensitive spots he never even knew existed. He sucked on his pulse point, dragging his teeth over his skin and Clay was whimpering and moaning, shivers all up and down his spine, his cock straining uncomfortably against his jeans.

Tony’s hands trailed up and down his sides, nails scraping here and there, adding to everything else he was doing to him and Clay was sure he was going to come right there just from his damn mouth and hands.

Clay nearly whined when Tony sat up, wanting his skin against his again. Tony’s hands moved to his jeans, eyes asking for permission as he hovered over his belt. Clay nodded his head almost frantically and sighed in relief when Tony’s deft fingers unbuckled and opened his jeans, freeing his straining erection from its confines. The dark eyed boy slid his jeans – boxers and all - down his legs and Clay’s heart hammered when Tony sat back, eyes roving over his now naked body.

His mouth was open, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed, Clay had never seen such desire in someone’s face and it baffled him that it was because of him. Tony leaned forward, kissing him one, murmuring against his lips how beautiful he thought he was before he was trailing kisses down his chest.

Clay gasped, back arching when Tony’s mouth captured a nipple, teeth biting down lightly, tongue teasing at his hardened peaks. Tony’s mouth moved over to tease at his other nipple, Clay’s hands tugging at the shorter boy’s hair, breathy sighs leaving his mouth at the attention.

He continued his way down, Clay’s stomach, muscles jumping and twitching when he kissed over sensitive spots. Tony’s sinful mouth attached to Clay’s lower hip, sucking a bruise into his skin, something building up inside him like a wave, making him tingle from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

When he felt Tony’s mouth wrap around the head of his cock, Clay thought he was going to die, he really did.

Tony sucked softly, tongue tasting at his slit, moaning around him at his taste. Clay’s chest heaved, trying to concentrate on his breathing, hands fisting the bed sheets, needing to calm himself down. Tony’s mouth was heaven; wet and warm and tight, moving up and down him, his tongue licking at his underside. He sucked him slowly, moving down until his nose was buried in the dark curls at his base, Clay moaning loudly when he felt the back of his throat, his tight heat making it impossible for him to form a coherent thought.

Clay was jerking and writhing until Tony’s hands came up, lacing his fingers with Clay, pressing them into the mattress. Clay raised his head, grateful for the anchor but his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

Tony looked phenomenal; his mouth wrapped around Clay’s length; a stark contrast against Tony’s dark skin. His eyes were watching him, glazed over and watering a little as he took him deeper and deeper. His cheeks were hollowed out as he increased suction, moving up until he released him with a wet pop. He grinned up at Clay, satisfied by the sight of him breathless and needy, his cock weeping against his stomach craving more.

Tony surged up his body to claim his lips again, Clay tugging him down, wanting his body over his again. He whined when he felt Tony’s jeans chafe against his sensitive skin, hands moving down to paw at them.

“Off,” he demanded, making Tony chuckle against his mouth.

He rolled off him, hurriedly unbuckling his jeans and throwing them off, Clay’s mouth watering as he was now naked, kneeling back over him, a devilish smirk on those kiss-reddened lips.

Clay moaned in satisfaction when Tony took his place between his legs once more, kissing him soundly and grinding their erections together. Clay’s head was swimming, surprised at how good and perfect this felt. He had always expected his first time to be awkward, especially with a guy, he had worried he would freak out and not be able to go through with it, but with Tony, it just felt right, he felt at home, and he wouldn’t be satisfied until he had all of him.

Clay’s nails scratched down Tony’s back lightly when he ground down against him again, the brown eyed boy’s teeth nipping at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth.

“Tony – more…please.”

“Yes, Clay…”

His voice was breathless and full of want and perfect to Clay’s ears. Tony’s hands held him so sure, so strong, his body fit against him perfectly, his skin smooth and everything about him feeling so fucking good.

His hand wandered down, curious, until he gripped Tony’s length. He was thicker than Clay, and painfully hard, his tip leaking, making Clay’s movements easier as he pumped him slowly.

Tony’s head fell onto Clay’s shoulder, a deep groan coming from within his chest as he bucked into his hand, chasing the feeling, his lips kissing his neck.

“Clay – god – if you keep doing that I’ll – ah! I won’t last long,” he panted out, teeth nipping at his shoulder.

Clay’s chest swelled with pride, glad that Tony was enjoying himself as much as he was. He gave Tony one more pump before removing his hand, bringing his fingers to his mouth, licking off a little of Tony’s pre-cum, curious as to how he would taste. It was surprisingly sweet. He licked at his finger but froze when he saw Tony gawking at him.

“What? Was that weird? Should I not have done that?”

Tony laughed a little, carding fingers through his hair and leaning in close, pecking his lips, “that, as the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen,” he told him, smiling down at him in that way that made him feel like he could conquer the world.

“Lie back, babe,” he said softly, pushing against Clay's chest until he lay back against the pillows. He leaned over to open his bedside table drawer, pulling out a condom and some lube. Brown eyes looked back to him, “are you sure, Clay?”

He was getting impatient now, “yes, Tony I’m sure, I promise.”

“Okay, but any time you feel like you want to stop, if I hurt you even a little I want you to tell me, okay?”

“Okay.”

Tony kissed him again, his kisses were wonderful. They were full of passion and hunger and need and so much fucking love it made Clay want to cry and scream in happiness.

Tony’s hand maneuvered his legs, pulling him down so he was lying flat, wrapping his legs around his waist. He kept kissing him, a distraction as he lubed up a finger, pressing it gently against Clay’s entrance.

Clay shifted a little uncomfortably, the feeling alien to him, but Tony kissed his cheek, whispered in his ear to relax ad he did as he was told. He felt that finger slip into him gently and he tried to block out the uncomfortable part, knowing it would get better, once he got used to it.

“Are you okay?” Tony breathed in his ear and only added the second finger after Clay nodded his consent.

He moved slowly, in and out, curling his fingers up until a slow, small ache formed in his gut, a good ache, something that made his spine tingle. A third finger was added and Clay learned to enjoy the burn of him being stretched. Tony’s skilled fingers twisted inside him and pressed deep against something that had Clay shouting out, stars popping in his vision and tingles cascaded all over his boy.

“T-ony! There…again…. please,” he panted out.

Tony nodded from where his head rested against his shoulder, pressing deeper in, rhythmically hitting that spot, Clay’s legs going a little weak. Just when he thought he might be getting close, he pulled way, fingers disappearing, making him feel empty.

“Tony-” he whined, looking down, mouth going dry as he saw Tony rolling a condom on, squirting some lube into his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it up.

“Patience, mi corazón, I don’t want to hurt you,” Tony said softly, Clay was fascinated with watching him lube his shaft up, pumping himself a little. He leaned forwards over him again, arms either side of his chest, brown eyes boring into his eyes as he felt his head nudge at his entrance.

“Take a deep breath, and try to relax, okay?”

Clay nodded, screwing his eyes shut when Tony pushed in slowly, feeling himself stretch around his thick length, feeling him move slowly into him, stopping every now and then when his whimpers got to loud and didn’t move until Clay nudged him to do so. When he bottomed out, hips pressed against his ass, Clay was a moaning mess, feeling so full, his dick pressed against his prostate just right, his muttering in Spanish in his ear, his smell, his touch, how he cared so fucking much, it was all too good.

“You’re so tight, Clay,” he grunted into his ear, body falling to rest skin on skin, his face nuzzling into his neck, kissing the soft skin there, panting against him, “you feel so fucking good.”

“Move, Tony, please.”

And he did, drawing himself out until just his head was in before pushing back again. Clay moaned and moaned, tugging at Tony’s hair when he picked up the pace, sighing his name over and over, loving how full he felt When he felt him press against that part inside him again he moaned out loud, fingernails digging into his back, making Tony groan and bite down on his neck.

“Harder Tony please,” he thrust into him harder, faster, until Clay was just moaning and moaning, trying to pull Tony closer, meeting his thrusts, his cock bouncing against his stomach, weeping and red and so fucking close.

“Tony! I-I’m close!”

“Me too, Clay, _joder_.”

“Don’t stop, please” he babbled, Tony hitting his prostate with every thrust, stars bursting behind his eye as he clung to him.

“Come for me, mi amor, let me see you,” Tony growled into his ear, turning his head to lick into his mouth, a hand moving between them to wrap around his cock, pumping him in time with is thrusts.

That was it, he was gone, he came with a loud shout, lips forming Tony’s name, nails digging into his back, feeling himself shoot all over his chest. Tony thrust a few more time then groaned into his neck, shooting into the condom, hips giving a few little stutters before he collapsed on top of the blue-eyed boy.

They lay like that for a moment; arms around each other, covered in a layer of sweat, panting against each other’s fevered skin.

“That-was-fucking-amazing,” Clay panted out.

Tony chuckled breathily into his neck, kissing him there before raising up on his elbows above him, grinning down at him, “it was, you’re going to be the death of me, Jensen.”

He sat back, pulling himself out of Clay and pulling off the condom, trying it before throwing it in the trash. Clay couldn’t move, his legs were made of jelly.

Tony got a towel, wiped his cum off both their chests before tucking him into the bed, pulling him against his chest, turning off the light and settling in for the night.

Clay smiled, arms wrapped around the smaller boys waist, drifting off as he left his fingers trail up and down his back softly.

“Tony?”

“Hm?” came the sleepy reply.

“Does-does this make me your boyfriend?”

Tony nuzzled at his hair, “would you like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Good, then it makes you my boyfriend.”

Clay tried not to grin too hard at that.

“Goodnight, Tony.”

Tony’s finger lifted his chin, kissing him once on the mouth, smiling down at him, “goodnight, mi amor.”

Clay nestled down, smiling as his eyes slipped shut, ready to sleep soundly against his lover.

“So…you and Jeff, huh?”

Clay groaned into the bed covers, swatting at a laughing Tony.

He wasn’t going to live this down.


End file.
